


The broken boy Chapter one going to school

by peach_top



Series: The broken boy [1]
Category: broken boy - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_top/pseuds/peach_top
Summary: The series is about a broken boy who struggled all of his life
Series: The broken boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124231
Kudos: 1





	The broken boy Chapter one going to school

CHATER ONE GOING TO SCHOOL

Frank its time to wake up for school breakfast is ready. Ok mom. Frank gets up an starts to get dressed for school then goes walking through the door. where's dad? but before his mom could answered she pushed him back in his room. Frank stay in your room. But why? frank asked. Your dad is home... she replied in a terrified voice like something bad was going to happen. Frank shuts his door and gets all of the heaviest stuff that he has then puts it in front of the door while he sits and listen to his parents fight. frank hears the slightest noise through the door. You always do this why cant you ever and take care of are son and stop drinking. There was this dark males voice that came through the door because I didn't want to have a kid that kid is a MISTAKE. Frank backed away from the door and rethought of the word that his dad thinks of him. I'm... a mistake.. Frank falls to the ground and starts crying softy so no one could hear him. Then studently there was a huge crash. Franks mom yelled for Frank to get in the car. As he gets all of the stuff away from his door he sees his dad on the ground with a bump on his head like some has hit him. What happened to dad?. Your dad passed out on the ground but don't worry he'll be fine


End file.
